


Missing Riddles

by DemonicShipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicShipper/pseuds/DemonicShipper
Summary: After over hearing a conversation Ron, Harry and the twins learn that they mite not be who they think they are and who is this Melody woman they keep hearing about. with some help from Charlie, Sirius and Remus they just mite get some answers.When your hole world gets turned upside down who can you trust?





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot. Harry potter and all its characters are the creation of J.K. Rolling

Warning-Dumbledore and Molly bashing. Contains male x male

Fred, George, Harry, and Ron are Tom riddles/Voldemort and melody’s children  
Melody and Molly are twins  
Spells-bold italic  
‘Thoughts’

Melody is an oc made for this story

I apologize in adv-ans for all Selling and grammar mistakes as i am bad at both.  
this is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is welcome but flames are not if you have wish to suggest anything that may help me improve i would be very thankful and if you would like to suggest anything for the story then be my guest.

Prologue-

Near a cliff out in the countryside stood a house. Within the house lived a kind couple named Tom and Melody Riddle and their newborn sons that they lovingly named Ronald and Harry. Now these two weren’t there first children for the couple because two years earlier they had another set of twins named Fred and George but only a week after they were born they were kidnapped. Tom and Melody were devastated when their firstborn twins were taken and weren't taking any chances this time around.

“Are u sure they are safe?” asked a beautiful young woman. She had waist length wavy red hair and freckled skin her brown eyes filed with worry. “Of course Melody the only people getting in are the Malfoys the Blacks and the Weasleys as Lucius is my best friend and we are in close ties with the blacks. And of course the Weasleys are family.” Said the man with a comforting smile. The man had dark messy hair and greenish gold eyes. “I know tom but I can't help but worry after what happened to Fred and George.” Melody was a strong woman and an even stronger witch but even she had her braking point. Tom wasn’t faring much better he was simply better at hiding it than his wife. Just then there was an explosion outside. “What was that?” melody asked as she went to look out the window. Outside stood a cloaked figure trying to break through the magic barrier and it seemed like he was succeeding.

“Melody go and get the twins I’ll hold him off.” Tom called to his wife as he ran outside to hold their attacker off. Melody ran up the stairs and to the left to the end of the hall. As melody entered the nursery she was met with the sight of a familiar figure holding Ronald and Harry. “No it can’t be, but, how, why?” “Well hello dear sister. I’m afraid I will be taking Ron and Harry now.” Stated the figure as it headed to the window. Quickly melody grabbed her sister’s hood only to have her sister spin around ripping a piece of the hood. “NO! Molly the only way u are taking my boys is over my dead body!” melody shouted as she pulled out her wand. Melody would have to be very careful with what she did for she didn’t want to risk hurting her children. “Well then if that is what u want…” molly slowly put the boys back in the cribs and pulled out her wand. “Then in the name of Dumbledore you shell die. AVADA KEDAVRA!” with that melody fell “well I’ll be taking your boys now goodbye dear sister.”

Outside tom, unaware of the fate that had befallen his poor wife, fought the attacker only for the figure to start laughing. “What’s so funny?” questioned tom. “Well it seems my work here is done. Goodbye Dark Lord. HAHAHAHA” and with that the figure apparated away.” Confused and worried tom ran to the nursery as fast as he could. Upon arrival Tom was horrified at the scene in front of him. There on the nursery room floor laid his now dead wife. “No no nonononononon Melody wake up melody MELODY!!!!! P-please wake up please.” Tom cried holding his dead wife in his arms. It was then that he noticed the piece of fabric clinched tightly in his wife’s hands. upon closer inspection Tom noticed that the fabric was a rare fabric that was only used in the begging by the order of the phoenix and was easily recognized by the natural swirls in the fabric but the order stopped using it to it being easily torn but some still have there’s as a reminder of when it all began.

Upon seeing the fabric Tom now knew that Dumbledore was behind this. ‘Dumbledore has stolen my sons and murdered my wife and for that he will pay’. It was with this thought that Tom's mind broke he now had only two goals in mind, find his sons and avenge his wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you cj for pointing out my mistakes


	2. Charlie's plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie has had it. devising a plan to revel the truth charlie gets to work. will things work out or will he fail before he can truly begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there is any mistakes and thank you all for being so supportive of my story.

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot. Harry potter and all its characters are the creation of J.K. Rolling

Warning-Dumbledore and Molly bashing. Contains male x male

Fred, George, Harry, and Ron are voldamort and melody’s children  
Melody and Molly are twins

 

Chapter 1- Charlie’s plan

Midnight- Romania

A man sat at the edge of the Romanian dragon reserve staring at the moon. The man had red hair and blue eyes, he wore ripped up jeans and a ripped and muddy shirt. The man looked exhausted but not tired. The man was Charlie Weasley and as much as he wished he could sleep he had too much to thank on.

“How am I supposed to get them to believe?” Charlie was at his wits end he remembered everything, he remembered melody and her kids, and it wasn’t that hard to pot two and two together. “I need to get Ron and the twins to see the truth but how? I mean I can’t just tell them they would never believe me.” At that moment an idea struck him. “That’s it I will show them. I will tack them to the house where it all happened I’m shore that melody’s soul is still there and if I can find her dairy they can see the truth. The only problem is if we can still enter. I now that they can but what about me, and even if I can he will now I am there and is shore to appear and that could go bad. But it’s the only chances I have so that’s a risk I will have to tack.” With that Charlie got up. “I will have to request some time off this summer. Hehe I’m shore my boss won’t mind sense he is always telling me to take a vacation.” Charlie said as he headed back to his home.

Little did Charlie now someone was watching and listening to him the entire time. “You should learn to keep these things in your head dear Charlie.” The figure said as it apparated away. 

~time skip~

Beginning of summer break- England

Charlie stepped out of the chimney and into his childhood home. “Charlie your hear!” came the scream as a small twelve year old red head boy came running down the stairs and jumped in to the taller ginger’s arms. “Hey buddy good to see you to.” Charlie laughed as he swung the smaller boy. ‘O if only you knew the truth but soon you will I promise.'


End file.
